


The Puppy

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide to get their children a dog





	The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Cute ficlet about Rose and Hugo's first pet.

Ron Weasley had finally given in. His children had begged him for months and he had finally decided that it was no longer worth the fight. He was getting his children a dog. 

His children, Rose and Hugo, were six and four years old and they wanted a dog because they had met Hagrid’s puppy, Fang Jr., and wanted one of their own. Ron and Hermione had initially said no, but after Hermione’s promotion at work had relented and decided to get a puppy.

“What kind of dog do you guys think we should get?” Ron asked his children on the way to the pet store. 

“I want one that looks like a wolf!” Hugo said immediately.

“That’s dumb, Hugo. We should get a small dog because they stay cute for their whole life.” Rosie said.

Hugo pouted and Ron told them that they could decide when they got there so that he could avoid a fight. He wished Hermione had come as well, but she had been called into work for an emergency and was unable to make it. 

They got to the pet store and after searching for about fifteen minutes, they found a beagle. They fell in love with him almost instantly and decided to get him.

After some fighting about what to call him, Rose and Hugo landed on Fluffy. This made Ron burst into laughter much to Rose and Hugo’s confusion.


End file.
